Malware authors compress and encrypt executable programs to obfuscate code of the malicious program and to evade detection from anti-malware products. Malware authors also include code to prevent debugging and/or code to prevent strict emulation. These techniques force researchers to spend considerable time reverse engineering virus samples and to understand their behavior. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues.